fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Liana Melissa Vacker's Problematic Love Life
Liana Melissa Vacker's Problematic Love Life, by ReadItAll Prologue: Liana Vacker dreaded going to school. No, not because she had bad grades. It was because in Liana's Level nearly all the boys held a liking for her. "Mom, I'm home," Liana called, walking through the door, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. The amazing Sophie Foster strode into the massive living room of Emeraflon, '(yes I know it's not creative) '''holding a tiny baby boy with the name of Rasmes in her arms. "Hi, Liana," the adult said, "How was your day at school?" "It was good, I guess, but some more boys were bugging me. I just wish that Klein, the only boy in the Level 5 that I actually have a crush on, would like me back." Liana replied. Klein was Keefe's and Renee's gorgeous son, with Keefe's perfectly tousled hair in Renee's shade of brown with ice blue eyes that could pierce through anyone's soul. The only person Liana ever wanted to impress was Klein, and he never noticed. Sophie's brown eyes warmed and she started speaking. "Oh, Liana. I've been in your place before. You see, -" Liana's big teal eyes with golden flecks blinked. "What do you mean you've been in my place? You could have had any boy you wanted." She spoke. Rasmes' mother took a breath. "Let me get to that. You see, when I was a girl, about two years younger than you, I had a crush on a boy that was the most handsome I've ever seen. He had sparkling teal eyes, dark rock-star hair, and exceptionally thick eyebrows." Liana knew who her mother was talking about. It was her own father, Fitz Avery Vacker. Sophie continued. "I had a crush on this boy for four years before I did anything about it. Well, he did almost-kiss me when I was fourteen, but that's another story. Now, he was my Cognate-in-training, and I REALLY didn't want to tell him. The thing is, I thought he never had any feelings for me, despite all the treats and presents he brought me. As well as that, I had another boy to worry about." "Mom, I know you're talking about Dad." Liana said. "Yup, he is your father and my Cognate." Sophie smiled, "but that's not the point. It took him FOUR YEARS to even peck me on the cheek. And that was just because I was Fitz's number one on his matchmaking list." "Fine, Mom. He might take a while to figure anything out. You're lucky I have enough restraint from making him fall in love with me." Liana Vacker was a very talented elf, with Abilities as a Telepath, Empath, and Polyglot. Only a few years ago Liana realized that she could twist anyone's emotions with those skills. Chapter 1: Liana woke up with her elbow-length blonde hair in her face. She quickly pushed it out and jumped off her VERY comfortable bed. Liana ran into the walk-in closet to grab her scarlet-colored Foxfire uniform and a pair of leather boots. She skipped into the majestic bathroom in her room to take a quick shower. As soon as Liana finished shimmying into her clothes, she faced the mirror with elixirs and makeup nearby. Liana, unlike her mother, enjoyed beautifying herself even though many told her she didn't need it. With long blonde hair; large turquoise eyes rimmed with long, dark, curly eyelashes; lightly tanned skin with the palest splash of freckles around her nose, Liana was easily one of the most beautiful girls in the Elven world. The beautiful Elvin girl slurped down an anti-frizz elixir so the ugly frizz at the roots of her hair would go away, as well as an acne-concealing elixir to hide the pimples Liana got by her hairline. Next, Liana put the tiniest amount of mascara in the way that Aunt Biana taught her. After finishing her makeup, Liana raced downstairs to the first floor, where she saw her father talking to Rasmes and her mother gazing lovingly at both boys. Sophie turned to face Liana and pulled her into a hug. "How was your morning, sweetheart? Also, I cooked Choclefs for breakfast!" Choclefs were a buttery, chocolatey cookie-like cube with bits of mint leaf in the center. Liana grinned. "Thank you so much, mom! My morning is now instantly better!" She turned to face her dad. "Dad, did you really try to kiss Mom when she was fourteen?" Fitz blushed, a rare sight. "Uh, Soph? When did you tell her this?" Sophie smiled. "Fitz, I told her yesterday. Liana's kind of upset because she's liked Klein for five years and he's apparently never shown a sign of romantic interest." Rasmes, a tiny two-year-old, made a kissing sound with his lips and then giggled. Liana groaned. "Well, it's obvious that Keefe gave some of his charms to his son, then. It worked for you instead of my dear Sophie, then." Fitz said, smirking. He took Sophie's hand and twirled her into his arms. Sophie gasped as he pulled her in for a kiss. The couple kept kissing for a few minutes while Liana cringed. "Ewwww, could you guys not do that in front of me? I mean, I'd probably ship you two as my OTP if I weren't your daughter, but PLEASE." Liana gagged. "And besides, that means you actually did try to kiss Mom when she was fourteen." There was a pause. "Dad, did you know Mom thinks you have really, really thick eyebrows?!" Sophie and Fitz pulled away, still staring at each other. "Honey, your mother told me that a while ago. Now go eat your food and go off to school with Kalei." Fitz said. Kalei Song is one of my best friends and also my cousin on Dad's side. She looks just like Biana, but with very pale silvery-blue eyes with hints of teal around her pupil. She is also a Vanisher AND Shade, which makes her very good at stalking. In other words, very gorgeous. Liana walked into the kitchen, where a small, covered glass pot was sitting, Choclefs sitting on the inside. The blonde found a white plate in a cupboard before loading two of the treats onto the plate, as well as taking a bottle of Youth as her drink. After downing her breakfast, Liana hastily washed her hands and face. She grabbed her brown leather satchel and sat down on the cushioned ottoman by the front door. After 47 seconds (Liana inherited counting-seconds from her mother), the sound of chimes overtook the house. That meant that someone was at the light-gate, who was probably Kalei. She yelled, "Goodbye," to her parents and bolted out the door to see her best friend. "Hi, Kally," Liana said, pulling Kalei into a hug. "Hey, Lian," Kalei replied, hugging Liana back. The two girls made their way to the Leapmaster at the back of the beautiful Emeraflon, and got whisked off to Foxfire. Chapter 2: After lunch with her friends and Klein, Liana ran off to Empathy class. She heard someone yelling her name, so Liana quickly turned around. There Klein was, looking as handsome as ever. Liana waited a bit until he caught up with her. "Um, Liana?" He said, "I got this in the mail yesterday. Did you hear anything about it?" Klein gave her a letter inscribed with the Sencen crest. Liana quickly read it. ''Dear Klein Sencen and family, Klein, as an Empath who has always gotten top scores in his classes, is invited to come share a class with Liana Melissa Vacker, also an Empath. The reason for this is because we are hoping to try an Empath duo, similar to Cognates. We would like to see if a stronger connection can be created. Since you and Liana are the highest-scoring Level 5 Empaths to ever grace the school, we believe that you two will be the perfect candidates. If you would like to join this class, please come to Lady Florenza's class during 5th period to learn more. Hope to see you, Dame Cadence Talle After finishing the letter, Liana looked at Klein quizzically. "I never got anything like this. Are you sure this isn't a prank?" "I'm not sure, but who would send a letter like this? I should go and check anyways." "Okay then, let's head on over." The boy and girl ran off towards Lady Florenza's class. "Are you sure about this, Liana?" Klein asked. "Just try the door and see!" she said, obviously too excited. The door opened with a loud creak, opening into the barren classroom. And what met their eyes was a terrifying sight. Chapter 3: 3 Neverseen agents. With black cloaks. And creepy white eyes on their sleeves. NOT DONE YET Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfiction Category:WIP Category:Future